His Persphone, Her Hades
by delena1864
Summary: Elena Pierce head cheerleader in an abusive relationship. What If Damon never compelled her to forget? What happens when they wreak havoc upon Mystic Falls? Who will try to come between them?
1. Chapter 1

Rewrite:

She does whatever she wants. She always does. She takes everything she wants as well. And right now she wants my boyfriend. I caught them making out against a tree away from the party neither of them caring that they're in a relationship. I stood there for few minutes in chock before I decided that I had tortured myself enough. I walked away loudly, not that they noticed or cared for that matter. I feel tears fill my eyes, but I won't let them fall. Not for her. Not anymore.

This is after all the way it's always been. She decides what she want. Gets it and then decides that she'd rather have what's mine. She'd get that too. Correction, she'd take it and afterwards when she's done with it, she'd apologize. I'd forgive her, of course. How could I not? I mean she's the golden girl, Nadia pierce, the girl who has it all yet for some reason still wants everything I somehow manage to keep. I didn't love Tyler, I know that and I'll just dump him tomorrow. I won't tell him the real reason why, tough, I'll tell him I grew bored, not that I saw him practically dry hump my supposed best friend. The tears start to fall despite my determination.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" A low voice asks from behind me. I jumped startled and turned around quickly. And let me tell you that's one sexy peace of man standing in front of me. He has raven black hair and bluest eyes I've ever seen. He's a not that tall but still a few inches bigger than me and dressed all in black. He's dressed like a typical bad boy, but the rest of him is all but usual. He has pronounced cheekbones and defined muscles which I can see very well thanks to the tight shirt he's wearing. His most startling features are his eyes though.

"I'm Damon." He says with a smirk plastered on his face and for the first time I notice something in his eyes that seems almost predatory.

"Elena." I tell him and he doesn't even try to hide how he looks me over. Obviously, I'm not as hot as hot as Nadia, but I'm still pretty and confident about my body. So instead of shying away or being offended as I know most high school girl would be, I arch my eye brow and ask him:

"Done?"

"Not quite, but I suppose I could take a pause." He answers arrogantly, his smirk widening if that's even possible.

"Cocky much?" I say laughing.

"Very much, you might find out later but first…" He practically purrs while tracing my lips with his thumb. My breathing starts to catch up as I realize just how close he is. And

"You'll have to answer my question." he continues looking rather pleased with himself.

"What question?"

"Why's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone in the middle of nowhere." I look down noticing just how little space there's left between us and for some reason I tell the truth.

"There's a party going on by the falls. I caught my boyfriend making out with my 'best friend'."

"Ouch!" he answers

"Yeah, you could say that." I tell him with a bitter smile. "But enough about them, what are you doing here. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in th middle of nowhere." I continue challenging him with my eyes.

"You're one the talk. You're out here as well."

"Maybe, but I'm emotional, remember, with the whole 'cheating boyfriend' thingy." I shoot back brushing it of like it's nothing.

"You know I've been around for a while, learned a few things."

"No, thanks. Honestly, I just want to forget all about them. Both of them." I say seductively, glancing at his lips.

"You know, I think I could help with that." He told me smirking. He liked his lips, the predatorily look that was equally exciting as it was terrifying back in his eyes. He didn't gave me much time to think about it tough, because he claimed my lips with a kiss that could only be described as hungry.

Unlike the teenage boys I'm used to kissing, he doesn't awkwardly fumbles with his hands or puts his hands on my waste focused on itching closer to either my breasts or my ass. Instead, Damon just lets a groan out and grabs my butt, shoving my body against his. I honestly don't know how long we've been making out or when his hands crept under my t-shirt. All I know is that I suddenly hear a loud honking noise and my dad who's shouting my name angrily. When we break apart, I'm breathing hard.

"Let me give you my number so we can continue this later." I tell him with a seductive smile, while I untangle myself from him, so I don't piss my dad off more than I already have.

"That won't be necessary. I'll find you." He chuckles and I don't know how he plans on finding me, but sure hope he does.

"Elena, get in here!" My dad screams before I can insist on giving him my number.

"I guess, that's my cue to leave." I tell him and he gives me a wink and says:

"I'll see you around, Elena."


	2. Friday Night Bites

I haven't seen him in two months. Two months. I mean how hard is it to find a girl in a town like Mystic Falls. He could have asked anyone in this town and they'd tell him: "Elena, Elena Gilbert. Of course I know her! She's the town doctors daughter…" And then they'd tell him my life story because let's face it there's no such thing as privacy in a town like Mystic Falls. Everyone has known everyone since birth. So to say I'm pissed off would be an understatement.

I bet he would have found Nadia

The sad, pathetic part of me says. I hush it quickly of course, but I know it's true. Nadia dumped Matt this summer. So he's going to be making puppy dog eyes at her for the rest of, you know, all of eternity. Just like every other ex-boyfriend she's ever had. I dumped Tyler as well. At least I still have that much self-respect. It doesn't matter anyway, because I've arrived at school. Aka, I'm Nadia Pierce's best friend. At least that's the only thing anyone will remember about me. Oh great here she comes:

"Nadia! Omg, how was the summer!" At least that's something in which I win. Nadia's family went camping this year for a few weeks. It's not that they don't have the money to pay for an exclusive vacation, but Nadia's mother went all 'Let's save the planet' last year. Nadia complained about it for hours. I, however spent the whole summer in the south of France, away from this crappy town.

"Eugh, don't remind me it was horrible." She say.

"Anyway," Bonnie started. Bonnie's my other best friend and unlike Nadia, she's not a fake bitch. "Have you seen the new boy?"

"Knew boy?" I perked up. Damon! He didn't look like a teenager and certainly doesn't kiss like one, but some guys look older than they are and he could've doubled a year. Maybe that's what he meant when he said he'd find me! He was probably referring to school.

"Omg, how did he look?" I interrogated them.

"We only saw his behind, but let me tell you: it was a hot behind!" Nadia continues excitedly. Great, she'd put her eyes on him, but she wasn't getting Damon. No, Damon would be mine! It's been a long time since I've been this fierce about anything, but the feeling was welcomed.

Turns out the guy isn't Damon at all. Stefan Salvatore is cute, but he doesn't even compare. I've given up all hope on finding Damon and I obviously stand no chance with Stefan since he's been starring at Nadia in each class they have together. It's annoying the shit out of me. But the worst of it all is Matt. He keeps on giving her puppy looks while she's flirting with the new guy just like I predicted. I swear if everyone just listened to me the world would be a much better place. The fact that I predicted it doesn't make it any better though. We've known Matt since kindergarten and everyone knows how messed up his family is not to mention that he's just overall a nice guy with his heart on the right place. That's why I was so angry when they started dating. Not because I was jealous, but because we didn't deserve it. I suppose it was inventible though. Matt always adored her and Nadia could never resist the attention. I've wanted to run to him to sooth his pain and to tell him everything is going to be alright, but that would just give him hope. I'd just be helping Nadia string him along. So I decided to just ignore him and focus on daydreaming about Damon. Which would be a lot earlier if Matt didn't try to talk to me the whole day. I guess that's how I found myself at the grill in front of a very desperate Matt.

"Look Mattie, there's nothing I can do." I pled with him mentally begging him to just move on, because while I may sound like a bitch sometimes I do love my family and friends. Well, with the exception of Nadia. But she doesn't count.

"She's your best friend. Can't you talk to her?" he's been begging me for the last 10 minutes and honestly I can't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Matt you and I both know that she won't listen to me." I point the obvious out. Matt's one of the few who know that the two co-head cheerleaders aren't the bffs they pretend to be.

"You could still try, right?" I sigh knowing it's time to put an end to his ridiculous fantasies.

"She's going to go after the new guy, Matt." I tell him still unable to look him in the eyes. He pulled back as if he was bitten

"What?!" he yelled drawing the attention of multiple customers to our table.

"She put her sights on him and he's following her around like a good puppy. I bet they'll be together by the end of the week." I quickly glanced at him. The look on his face was heartbreaking so I stopped looking at him all togheter.

"But we've only been broken up for a month." He whined all hope shattering. I feel another wave of intense rage building up inside of me. I don't believe I ever truly hated her before. Sure I don't like her nor should I, but I would've mourned her if she died granted not as much as was expected from me. Now, however, I despised her for treating my best friend since kindergarten like all her other toys. I was so focused on this new feeling I didn't even notice Matt getting up and leaving. So when I finally break through the haze that had made me obvious to my surroundings, I was alone. I sigh and let my head rest in my hands massaging my temple. How did my life become such a mess? I thought while trying to concentrate on what to do now.

'I'm going to need a beer for this' I concluded eventually and I look around the room, searching for a waiter. When I finally find one across the room, I motion with my hand for him to come. I was about to sink back into my thoughts when I noticed someone with raven black hair out of the corner of my eye. When I turn around I finally notice those bright blue eyes that tend to haunt me at night staring at me.

Damon

I'm not sure whether I said that out loud or not, but it sounded pretty breathless in my head. Either way the corners of his lips started to tug up and form his trait mark sexy smirk. I immediately smirked back at him, daring him with my eyes to come to the booth I was seated in. I didn't care how hot is I wasn't going to make the first move after he let me wait for so long. He winked and I was about to narrow my eyes, but then the waiter, who's attention I had caught only a few minutes ago, coughed awkwardly and drew my eyes at him.

"Euhm, would you like to order anything, miss?" The nervous boy asked. He looked familiar. I'm pretty sure he goes to school with me.

"A beer is fine." I answered and quickly searched the room for Damon, but he wasn't in the chair where I had noticed him before and I didn't see him anywhere else.

Dammit, well, at least I made enough of an impression to get a fucking wink.

Hope you like it :)


	3. Friday Night Bites part 2

" your MINE for the taking" he smelled the pillow and his face began to change. He then pounced on Elena again.

Later, Stefan walked into his room . Damon was sitting at his desk,reading saint stef's diary. "Did you make the team? Very Emerson,the way you reveal your soul with so many..." Stefan ripped the diary out of my hands. "Adjectives".

"What are you doing here" Stefan asked. "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching... I want to to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother,and if you want to live a normal happy human life,then I want for you. I can learn to be a nonliving,living person. Maybe there is hope for us". I tried to keep a straight face,but it was impossible. "You've should have seen your face".

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Damon".

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Nadia today,B.T.W that's means by the way. She was at cheerleadering practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts.(pause) Simmer down brother I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader ,that reminds me I got to to run. Have a date,sweaty palms." I say rubbing my hands together. "Wish me luck".

A few minutes after, Caroline ,Bonnie,and Elena left. Stefan turned to Me.

"They are people 's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for amusement,for you to feed on whenever you want to".

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They are mine for the taking".

"All right,its time for you to leave".

"That's not a problem".


	4. Siege

Her breath quickened as he moved inside,faster and harder. She moaned begging for more dragging her nails across Damon's back,leaving red welts. He growled at the pleasurable pain as the bed began to shake, as they reached oblivion. With one last thrust, they were pushed over the edge.

He pulled out of her ,rolling her on her stomach and grabbed her wrists tying them to the bedpost, he entered her from behind thrusting onto fast and hard. She grasped onto the sheets,hissing and panting and then screamed out in pleasure,as she convulsed around his member. He followed soon after.

Damon laid on her bed from their hours of sex,it was consuming and exliharting. "What's so special about this Bella girl,Edward so whipped" Damon asked as he flipped through the pages,watching her find a dress. "You have to read the first book, it won't make sense If you don't" I said looking at my reflection in a sparkly blue dress. "This one or the black?".

"The black,that's too sparkly if im going as your date".

"Is that your way telling that your taking me" I ask smiling.

" yes, I went through a lot of trouble, to make sure this party wasn't very important I be there". Damon said throwing the book on the floor. 'Where is Anne rice these days?' He wondered as Elena changed into the black dress

"Does that mean I can show you off as mine? I get jealous when girl throw themselves at you, and I don't like it at all baby" I cooed turning to him.

"Yes princess you can, its time we tell people".

"Great, there's still more I want you to forget", he complained and grabbed Elena flipping them over ,so he was on top of her. He groweled as he kissed her neck. "Well in that case show me" I purred. " I want you to forget..." He kissed her neck and she moaned. " Every boy who ever smiled at you" he kissed in the valley of her breasts. "Every boy who ever flirted with" her stomach. "Everyone but me".

He moved further down her body,removing the dress that barely was on her body, kissing her thigh. She arched in anciptation of sinful pleasure. She gasped Damon's name as he licked her wet lips. She plunged her fingers into his hair pulling it.

Silence filled the air until Elena spoke, " are you going to kill me?"

"Now why would I do that,when I have you my Dark Queen.

Maybe I'll change you" he suggested

"Does that mean all the bite marks on me will go away?" She asked gesturing to the ones on her breasts,stomach, thighs and neck.

"Yes,but I think they look sinfully sexy on you" he smirked bringing his sinful addicting lips into hers.

"This town will rain blood" damon said ominously


	5. Family Ties

Another hour passed and Nadia noticed Elena's bite marks as she put lip gloss.

"What is that?" Nadia asked coming closer removing her sweater.

"Oh my god Elena what happened?"

" Nothing ?!"

"Did someone hurt you? That is not nothing"

"No ok, nothing"

"Did damon hurt you?"

" no of course not! Just me the fuck alone Nadia. God!" Nadia walked outside and found Damon.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away, or I'll go to Elena's father. The mayor. You got it? She yelled pushing past him. Walking towards Stefan.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're competley right about Damon"

"What did he do?"

"There are bruises all over Elena's body. Bite marks".

"You don't look surprised"

"Umm... I'm handling it"

"Handling it? You should have him arrested".

"Nadia,please I...I don't expect you to understand".

" I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look there are things that you don't know. Things that I want to tell you,but I can't and I just you to trust me".

" trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over". Nadia yelled walking away. Stefan noticed damon dragging Elena out in the yard.

She took it off and I got flustered ok. I didnt tell her I swear. "Baby don't please I need of you she whispered",Wrapping her hands around his neck,capturing his lips between here teeth as he growled. The kiss sending electricity through his veins. "Calm down baby" as she saw the eternal battle in his eyes. "Just threaten her,with her brother" Elena whispered staring into his cold blue eyes.

" you make mean crazy you know that,but its okay. I forgive you". He cuddled up to her neck pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. " but you my queen will be punished" he smirked. "Mmmhmm" she purred wrapping his hand around her waist and up to her breasts.

Mr. And ,sheriff Forbes and Logan fell met in one of the back rooms of the Pierce Manor.

"Thank you for staying so late", said Richard Pierce

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz Forbes asked.

" she claims its packed in her parents things" said carol.

" I can get it" said Logan

" good. Where going to need it" liz replied

"Are you sure?" Asked Richard.

"Five bodies all drained of blood. Quite certain".

" they've come back" Logan added ominously.

Sorry may be missing things. I was half asleep writing this. So plz read and don't judge okay. I promise its good and it will be good later also.

Enjoy:)


End file.
